A three-day conference is proposed on research methods used to study the pharmacological and behavioral factors involved in drug- seeking behavior. The principal objective of the conference will be a critical evaluation of recent research on the effects of various drugs (such as narcotics, barbiturates, ethanol, and psychomotor stimulants) in engineering and maintaining schedule-controlled behavior. Contributors and discussants will include investigators with several different approaches to this problem.